The invention relates to a circulating pump with an electric motor, which comprises a rotor and a stator, the rotor being mounted on a spherical bearing which comprises a sliding body with a convex spherical surface and a bearing bushing with a concave spherical surface and which is fluid-lubricated.
The invention also relates to a method for the fluid lubrication of a spherical bearing with a sliding body and a bearing bushing in an electric motor.
Spherical bearings have the advantage that they are self-adjusting, in particular in connection with fluid lubrication, so that wear does not lead to increased bearing clearance.